


Happy Birthday, Baby Girl

by Baroness_Blixen



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M, Gen, Post-Episode: s11e10 My Struggle IV, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, mulder baby 2.0
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-11-09 06:49:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17996930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baroness_Blixen/pseuds/Baroness_Blixen
Summary: What if baby girl Mulder was born on her mother's birthday?





	Happy Birthday, Baby Girl

“Hey there, baby, can you hear me?” Mulder presses his ear against Scully’s enormous stomach. She runs her fingers through his hair, like she’s done for the past few months. “It’s time to come out, hm? We’d like to meet you. Scully, I think today is the day.”

“You’ve been saying that for the past week.” If only he was right. Baby girl should have been born five days ago and so far nothing has happened. Not ready, the doctor had told them with a wink. But it’s been five days and her back hurts, her feet hurt and her breasts feel like melons.

“Today is the day,” he repeats.

“You thought Valentine’s Day was the big day.” She puts it in air quotes and he nods; he wanted their child to be born that day. He kept staring at her stomach, trying to make it pop. Only Mulder would get an idea like that.

“I thought V-Day would be the perfect birthday for her,” he kisses her stomach lovingly, pushing her shirt aside. It doesn’t fit anymore, stretches tightly around her stomach. “She’s the product of true love.”

“You’re so cheesy.”

“You know I’m right.” He puts his chin on her stomach and glances at her. She wonders – and not for the first time – if their daughter will have his eyes. She hopes she does. Maybe his lips, too. His cute smile. She finds herself smiling back at Mulder. This, the whole having a baby at their age thing, has overwhelmed them, has been scary. But they’ve done so many crazy things in their lives; she can’t wait to start this new adventure with him.

“There’s no need to worry yet.”

“I’m not worried. She’s coming today. Right, baby? You just waited so you could share your birthday with your mom.”

“She’s not coming today, Mulder. I don’t feel anything.” Her first pregnancy was so long ago. She remembers bits and pieces; like scenes from a movie but in no particular order. Back then she worried about her baby being taken away from her. Mulder wasn’t there. The only concern this time is whether they remember to pack her bag once they need to go to the hospital.

“We’ll see. Do you need any help getting ready?” Mulder is taking her to a brand new, very chic restaurant for her birthday. She didn’t want to go, being heavily pregnant and what not, but she can never say no to his puppy eyes and she is curious about the place. She sighs, shaking her head. Just because she’s nine months pregnant doesn’t mean she can’t get dressed by herself.

“Are you sure?” He holds out his hands knowing how heavy she feels, how difficult it is for her to get up from the couch. She takes his hands and he pulls her up. Her stomach bumps against him.

“I’m so ready for this to be over,” Scully says, sighing. Two seconds on her feet and they’re complaining already.

“You hear that, baby? Do your mommy a favor and get ready, too.”

*

By the time they enter the restaurant, Scully feels queasy. She doesn’t mention it to Mulder, because he’s staring at the outer space inspired interior like a little boy. She takes his hand and lets him be in awe for a moment. Her back is sore – but what isn’t sore these days?

“Can we sit down?” she asks when the stabbing ache gets too intense.

“Are you all right? You look pale.”

“I’m perfectly-,” she doesn’t get to finish her sentence as her whole body is gripped by a staggering pain.

“Scully?” Mulder’s arms come around her, holding her up as her water breaks, splattering the floor. Someone is screaming in a high pitched voice.

“I can’t believe you were right.” Despite everything, Mulder has the audacity to grin.

*

Someone asks Mulder if he’s going to be there for the delivery and he eyes her, fear in his eyes. They’ve discussed it before, one night. He wants to be there. Or wanted to be, in theory. She can see the hesitation in him. Just as Scully is about to assure him that it’s fine, that she can do this, another contraction hits and she grabs Mulder’s hand.

“I’m staying,” she hears him say with confidence.

The nurses hustle about, give her reassuring smiles and push Mulder from one side to the other so he isn’t in the way. Scully thinks about William – Jackson – and how different his birth was. If only she knew where he was now so he could meet his sister. But then she can’t think at all anymore.

“You need to push!”

“Maybe you should sit down.” Scully’s head snaps around; that wasn’t directed at her. She catches sight of Mulder and she hasn’t seen him this pale since… she’s never seen him this pale. He is smiling at her, a goofy smile that is meant to soothe her. It doesn’t.

“I’m fine,” he mumbles, but he isn’t. He isn’t at all and then, just as another contraction hits her, violently taking over her body, Mulder collapses comically before her eyes.

“PUSH!” She does. She wants to ask about Mulder but she can’t. All she can do is push, push, push.

“I can see the head!” Scully squeezes her eyes shut, primal instincts taking control. Later she will not remember this; not the pressure, not the pain. Only the sound of her daughter crying for the first time in her life.

“Congratulations, mom.” The baby is put into her arms, a squealing mess of pink complexion with ten fingers and ten toes. She looks exactly like Mulder.

“What about my… my… Mulder?” Scully can’t take her eyes off her daughter, is afraid to miss even the tiniest movement.

“I’m here,” she hears him, his voice shaky. “I’m here,” he repeats, sounding even closer than before. And there he is, a band aid on his forehead, his hair rumpled. His expression is pure awe.

“Hey there, baby girl. Scully, she’s so beautiful. She looks just like you.”

“She looks like you.”

“Hm no,” he touches one tiny arm, “she’s all you. You share the same birthday.” She has almost forgotten about her birthday.

“Better than a keychain, huh?” Mulder is grinning from ear to ear, his eyes teary. As if she could ever forget that gift, no matter how long ago it was. They were different people then, had different lives. Back then, who would have thought they’d be here, like this.

“Better than a keychain,” she agrees, her voice soft.

“Happy birthday, Scully,” Mulder whispers, kissing her forehead, her cheeks, her lips. He gently kisses the baby’s head, as careful as if she were made of glass. “Happy birthday to you, too, baby girl. My two favorite people, born on the same day. How lucky am I?”


End file.
